Twilight Mailbag!
by pinkcrayon1101
Summary: This is a Q and A session with all of your favorite characters from Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. It's rated "T" just in case. Better summary inside! Please read it!
1. WELCOME!

**disclaimer: dont own anything.**

* * *

**WELCOME!**

**hello. So this is where you review with what you want to ask the characters from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Then the characters will respond and I'll post the responses.**

**OK, so the first Q and A session will be with the Cullens (this includes Bella.) You can review and send them any questions you want answered! They want to hear from you! **

**After the Cullens, we will have a Q and A session with Jacob and the pack, and then Angela, Mike, Ben, Jessica, and Lauren. OK! Please send in questions!!**

**P.S. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are having a little competition to see who has the most fangirls! Hehe. Silly Boys **

**thanks, **

**pinkcrayon1101 3**


	2. The Cullens

**disclaimer: dont own anything.**

* * *

I'm all for Emmett!  
I'm his number one fan!  
LOL!  
And then comes Edward!  
But you gotta love them all!  
Hmm for a question...  
Emmett, I know that you have a blast making fun of Bella when she falls down  
all the time, but when she becomes a vampire and isn't clumsy anymore, what  
are you going to do?

from, briiittx xhc

**Emmett: Hello briiittx xhc (god thats a long name) **

**YAY! hah Edward! I told you I had fangirls too! The first one to write in is _my _fangirl! Hah In your FACE! Anyways, yeah, Bella is really funny when she falls down, and when she gets changed (if Edward _ever_ does get around to it) I dunno what I'll do. Maybe I'll have to like, adopt a clumsy human so I can laugh at them? Or maybe Bella just won't be graceful! HAHAHAHA.**

**Bella: Thanks Emmett. Why the heck does everyone think im so funny when I trip and fall? God, it's not that hilarious.**

**Emmett: Yeah. It is. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Emmett and Bella.**

* * *

anyway, my question is for Edward (duh!)  
what i want to know is what's the fastest speed he's ever run at?

from, therealBellaSwan-Cullen

**Edward: Dear, therealBellaSwan-Cullen. How would I know what speed I run at? I don't usually have anything to measure speed with me while I'm running. But, If I had to guess, I'd say, probably twice as fast as my Volvo can go so... about 200MPH? Thats a guess though. It could be faster or slower. Hmm.. maybe I'll test it.**

**Love, **

**Edward**

* * *

Go Edward! Anyway, what grade are you at piano? And what is the most annoying  
song you ever heard? Also, have you ever seen Bella naked (as in accidentally,  
of course)?

from, The Dawn Is Breaking

**Edward: HAH! See that Emmett and Jasper! I have a fan girl! HAH! And sorry but I don't honestly know what grade in piano I'm in. I haven't taken lessons for over 100 years, and even back then I was quite good, so I have no idea. The most annoying song I've ever heard is 'Girlfriend' By Avril. It is truly annoying. But that is my opinion.**

**Emmett: NO! How in the world could you like Edward more than me? You have some thing wrong with your head. And as for the song, Girlfriend is the best song ever! Hey Hey! You You! I dont like your girlfriend! No way...**

**Edward: Thanks Emmett... Anyways, umm... no. I've never accidentily seen Bella naked. I dont spy on her in the shower or anything... that's be creepy. Thanks for writing and being my fangirl!!**

**Love, **

**Emmett & Edward**

* * *

Haha! I'm Edward all the way! :D Um... Edward, Jasper, and Emmitt, how many  
fangirls do you think you have? And Edward, what's the best and worst song  
you've ever heard? :)

from, PeaceLoveJonas7894

**Edward: HAH! In your face guys! I have another one! HA! **

**Jasper: I have too many fangirls to count, but if I had to guess, I'd say more than Edward and Emmett put together.**

**Emmett: No way. I definetly have the most fangirls Jazzy!**

**Jasper: I told you to _never _call me JAZZY!**

**Emmett: HAH!**

**Edward: I'm sorry PeaceLoveJonas7894, my brothers are a bit strange. But as for your questions, the worst song I've ever heard is 'Best of Both Worlds' By Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus. The best song I've ever heard is... I honestly don't know. Something of the classical verity though, Maybe 'The river flows in you'? Oh, and I also like 'My name is Jonas'.**

**Lots of love,**

**Edward, Emmett, & Jasper**

* * *

_Hah. Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter! It was hard getting the characters to write stuff. But anyways, next Q & A session will be with Jacob and the pack (excluding Leah, she refuses to come) and after them, we'll have Mike, Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Lauren. Thanks guys!_

_pinkcrayon1101, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle._


	3. The Pack

**Hello, Hope you liked last Q & A session with the Cullens. They will be back soon (see below for details) so get your questions in soon! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

I LOVE YOU JACOB! YOU ARE AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE BELLA DIDN'T CHOOSE YOU!  
Any ways, what I want to know is, have any of you ever done Online dating? I  
always wanted to know if any of you would ever get that desperate. (Embry!)  
would you Look for at any and all girls trying to find an imprint? (Embry!)  
What would you do if your imprint was an extremely fat and ugly weirdo?  
(Embry!)

from,

edward-luver961.

Dear edward-luver961,

If you love me so much, why isn't your name _**jacob**_-luver961? I can't believe you like that leech. Oh well. I can't believe Bella didn't choose me either, and no! I would never do on-line dating! Embry and Quill did though (Quill did _before _imprinting). I don't know if they were looking for a girl to imprint on.. but I know neither found one.

Embry: NO! We weren't looking for an imprint. Just a hot girl we could ask on a date. And as for the last question, I would.. well.. I guess I'm eternally devoted to her, so there is nothing I can do, because I'd love her no matter what.

Jacob: Wow Embry. You _can _be deep. Shit. I owe Quill and Sam 20 bucks now.

Love,

Jake & Embry

* * *

Stupid Leah.  
Hehe.  
But ya... my question is for Jacob, what is the most unusal place that you  
have come across while running?

From,

briiittx xhc.

Dear briiittx xhc,

the most unusual place I've ever come across while running... I don't know. But definetly somewhere up in Canada. Those people are wierd...

Me: HEY! I'm a Canadian!

Jacob: Oh, well it's true EH?

Me: WE DO NOT SAY THAT!

Jacob: HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Me: Shut up Jake. Now I'll have Quill answer the question.

Quil: The most unusual place? Hmm. Probably the Cullen's house!

Love,

Quil & Jacob

* * *

my question is for Jacob.

jacob, WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK! Can't you just accept the fact that Edward  
always has and always will be better than you?  
(p.s. Edward has waited over 100 years for Bella, give him a break!)

from,

therealBellaSwan-Cullen

Dear therealBellaSwan-Cullen,

haven't you ever had anything that you really wanted, like maybe a new cell phone or something? I dunno. But it's like you'll do anything to have it. That's what Bella is for me. Sure, she's not my imprint, but I love her. As for the face of the leech being better than me... HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND? I'm still shocked that Bella picked him. I am so much better than Cullen. Who gives that he's waited over 100 years? I knew Bella before he did. It was a coincidence that they ran into each other. If she'd lived on the Reservation, she would have gone to _my _school and not the bloodsucker's. Hope that answers your question.

No love for you,

Jacob.

* * *

**OK, so that's the chapter. The pack was kind of sad that they got less mail then the Cullens..**

Emmett: HAH! WE BEAT THOSE DOGS _BAD_!

**EMMETT! Shut up. OK, so next instead of the school gang, will be another Cullen Q & A session. Something about Mike having basketball practice, and Jessica having a manicure booked in Port Angeles... I dunno. OK, so please ask your questions!**

**Thanks,**

**pinkcrayon1101, Jacob, Quill, Embry, Sam, Paul, Seth, and Emily. **

* * *


	4. The Cullens 2

**Heeeeeeelo. one more time with the Cullens (for now) Then Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Ben, and Angela will be ready! Then the pack, then the Cullens... but u gettit.**

* * *

Emmett: Were you a virgin before you met Rosalie? Esme: What's it like having a son who can  
read your mind, a daughter who can see your future, and a son who can control  
you emotions? :D I'm team Edward, and I love Emmett! :)

love,

EdwardCorvin17

**Dear EdwardCorvin17**,

**What in the world caused you to ask such a question? As a matter of fact, no I was not. But hey, gimme a break, I was like 20 years old! HAH! See Edward? She _loves _me. MUAHHAHA. that means that she's _my _fangirl and not your's!! **

**Edward:****Geez Emmett. I still have 3 times as many fangirls as you do.**

**Emmett: Do not!**

**Edward: Do too!**

**Emmett: Do not!**

**Edward: Do too!**

**Esme: BOYS! Please, no fighting while we're answering fan mail. Stop showing off both of you! I'm sure you both have plenty of fan girls. Now, as for your question. Alice's power makes it hard to suprise her on Christmas her 'birthday' and any other time you want to suprise her. As for Edward's power, sometimes it's convienient, other times it's somewhat strange. **

**Edward: HEY!**

**Esme: Calm down Edward. Now, Jasper tries not to manipulate our emotions, but when he does, the entire house gets mixed up. Everyone is sad, mad, confused, etc, all at the same time, and it makes life very difficult. Thank you for your question. **

**love,**

**Emmett, Esme, and Edward.**

* * *

To everyone: So... Since you all can't sleep (with the exception of Bella)  
you must watch a lot of movies. What's your favorite movie?

Love,

PeaceLoveJonas7894

**Dear PeaceLoveJonas7894,**

**We all have diffrent favorite movies. Emmett's is 'The Shining', Bella's is "Beauty and the Beast", Rosalie's is "Legally Blonde", Alice's is "Hairspray" and Jasper's is "Full Metal Jacket." As for myself, I like most movies. I do like scary movies like "The departed" and I also like "Harry Potter." They think that they're so strong and powerful becuase they're wizards. Hah. We could so beat them!**

**Jasper: I dunno. They've got brooms!**

**Emmett, Jasper, Edward: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Esme: BOYS! settle down. No making fun of the wizards! As for myself and Carlisle, I enjoy "The Sound of Music", and Carlisle likes to watch "House" and "Grey's Anatomy" instead of movies. Thank you for your question, and sorry about my sons. **

**Love, **

**Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.**

* * *

So ya my question is for all the men Cullens.  
If you had to choose, and I mean HAD to, then what other family member would  
you choose to be your life partner.  
And acutally the same goes with all the women Cullens and Bella.  
Thanks!

love,

briiittx xhc

**Dear briiittx xhc,**

**Umm, why would we ever have to do that? Oh well, I suppose I _have _to answer... Umm, how about Emmett first?**

**Emmtt: OK, I'd choose Bella. Sorry Alice, you're way too hyper, and Esme, it would be creepy to date my mom sorry.**

**Jasper: I'd pick... Bella. Sorry Rose, nooope. **

**Rosalie: JASPER! IM GONNA KILL YOU! Oh, and I'd pick Jasper. Edward would drive me CRAZY.**

**Alice: Edward.**

**Edward: Alice.**

**Bella: Do I _have _to? Oh well... umm, Jasper? I guess?**

**Esme: I wouldn't really want to date any of my children, but if they were my age, and we'd just met, I suppose I like Edward's personality.**

**Emmett: HAH! Edward can only be accepted by his mom! HAHAHAHA.**

**Carlisile: Emmett stop it. Same as Esme, but if I had to, I suppose I'd pick Bella because of her kind heart**

**Bella: (blushing) Oh, umm.. thanks...**

**Love,**

**Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Esme, and Carlisile.**

* * *

my question is for Alice  
so, what i want to know is how many articles of cloathing can one person  
need! and why do you insist on picking Bella's cloths out for her? sometimes  
you dress her in things that most certain ly would cause her serious injuries  
or kill her if it wasn't for Edward being a very fast vampire? and would you  
please be my best friend!

love,

therealBellaSwan-Cullen

**dear therealBellaSwan-Cullen,**

**Hi! Im so glad that u wanna be my friend! Oh my gosh. I need all the clothing. Some of it looks bad after a while, and then you know, shopping is fun, and Bella and I have loads of fun when we're shopping--**

**Bella: HAH!**

**Alice: Anyways, I insist on picking out Bella's clothing because I want her to look nice. Not that she can't on her own, but with my help, she looks even better! And I don't dress her so she gets hurt on purpose. I guess it's convenient that Edward is a vampire. This way she can wear heels. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go shopping again! Oh BELLA!**

**Bells: NOOOOOO!!**

**Alice: Oh, and of course I'll be your friend keep writing me **

**love,**

**Alice, & a terrified Bella.**

* * *

_**Ok, so that's all I had time to do for this chapter. So, next we have the shcool crew: Angela, Ben, Mike, Lauren, and Jessica. Thanks for all of your questions!**_

**_pinkcrayon1101, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisile, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella_**

* * *

**P.S. Emmett: HAH! LOOK WE BEAT THOSE WOLVES BAD... AGAIN! WOOP!**

**Me: Emmett, shut up!**

* * *


	5. The School Gang :D

**OK, so the school crowd didn't get much response, so they probably wont be comming back. How sad. At least I don't have to deal with Lauren or Jessica anymore :)**

* * *

Hi guys! I have something to say to all of you. Mike, your a freak. Jessica,  
you're crazy. Lauren, you're a jerk. Ben, you're a sweet heart. And Angela,  
you're extremely nice and are lucky to have all the people you love. Bye! :P

from,

edward-luver961

**OK edward-luver961, first of all, I'm not crazy. You are though if you think that you'll ever have a chance with Edward Cullen. Believe me! I've tried so many times. And another thing you--**

**Angela: Jessica. Calm down. I'm sure she was joking, it's just a letter. Yes, you're right edward-luver961, I am very lucky to have people around me like Bella and Ben. People who love me so much!**

**Lauren: How sappy gag And I'm _not _a jerk! I'm the most popular girl in school! So shut up cuz you've never even met me. **

**Mike: I'm a freak?!**

**Ben: Yeah. You're a freak. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Thanks... I guess. Wait, being a sweet heart is _good _right?**

**Love and some hate, **

**a mad Jessica, a happy Angela, a REALLY mad and sick Lauren, a crying Mike, and Ben**

* * *

Ok my first question is why aren't Tyler and Eric here? My second question is  
how do you feel about the fact that Edward and Bella are getting married? Do  
any of you guys see wedding bells in the near future  
coughcoughBen&Angelacoughcough coughcoughmike&jessicacoughcough sorry i had a coughing fit.

from,

Bellaluvs

**Dear Bellaluvs, **

**What are you talking about? I'm here, but Eric had chess club practice so he couldn't make it. Thanks for worring bout us though D**

**Lauren: Yeah, it makes him feel important. **

**Tyler: Shut up Lauren! She isn't worried about _you _is she?**

**Angela: I'm sure she likes _both _of you. Now, Umm.. Ben and I are a little young to get married... but I can't believe that Bella and Edward are getting married! I mean, it's wonderful! She is so happy with him, and now they'll love eachother forever!**

**Me: you have _no idea_.**

**Angela: ??**

**Jessica: MIKE AND I? hah! I dumped that loser. And as for Bella and Edward, they'll probably get devorced, and then _I'll _marry Edward!**

**Angela: Jessica, stop being such a loser. **

**Everyone: ANGELA? **

**Angela: Heh, that felt good D**

**Lauren: I could care less about Bella and Edward. Whatever, I'm gonna be a world famous model anyway. **

**Love, **

**Angela, Jessica, and Tyler**

* * *

Once again, this is awesome! This question is for Angela...How do you feel  
sitting with the Cullens at lunch? And for Lauren...Do you like the song  
"Barbie Girl"?

**NO! I hate that song. Ask Angela or Bella. They're big enough losers that they probably love it! It's such a stupid, old, boring song! Only freaks like it!**

**Angela: You know what Lauren? Piss off. You have no right to pick on me _or _Bella. And I think that Jessica is the only person stupid enough to like you becuase you're so mean. That's probably why Tyler didn't ask you to the prom. He asked _Bella _if you didn't remember.**

**Lauren: GO DIE ANGELA!**

**Jessica: Heh, OK guys, no fighting!**

**Tyler: SAWEEEET! cat fight!**

**Mike: Hah! You sound like Angela!**

**Angela: Thanks... I think... but anyways, back to your question. Sitting with the Cullens at lunch is a bit strange, but it's fun too. Alice is kind of scary when she gets hyper or talks about shopping, but seeing how happy Bella is with them makes me happy. So, it is strange, but I love sitting there. They are much better friends than anyone here right now.**

**Jessica: Hey! Angela, you called me stupid!**

**Angela: I was being sarcastic Jessica.**

**Jessica: Yeah, I knew that.**

**Ben: Were you really?**

**Angela: NO!**

**Love,**

**Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Lauren**

Hmm okay I think I got a question. It might be kinda weird though. It's for Lauren:  
If Eric, Lee, Ben, Mike, and Conner (hehe notice how I purposely left Tyler out) were all Asian, which one would you choose to date? And no, none is not an answer :P

from,

Lady Saruman

**Dear Lady Saruman,**

**umm, why would I even have to do that in the first place. Oh well whatever. OK, so i wouldn't choose Eric, he's a geek,**

**Eric: HEY!  
**

**Lee is a geek too,**

**Lee: HEY!!  
**

** Ben eh. Kinda scrawny. **

**Ben and Angela: HEY!!  
**

**Mike, at least he's popular... **

**Mike: Is that a compliment?  
**

**and CONNER? EW! no, totally not. I dumped that loser right after the prom. **

**Conner: Um.. I dumped _you _Lauren! Go deflate your big head!**

**So I suppose I'd choose Mike. If I _had _to.**

**Mike: again, is that a compliment?**

* * *

**OK, So I hope you liked it :) Next will Be Bella, Renee, Charlie, and Phil :) Hhehehehehe :D, oh and Edward :) OKKKKK :D:D:D:D:D**

**Emmett: HAH! WE BEAT THESE GUYS TOO!**

**Esme: EMMETT CULLEN! STOP SHOWING OFF THIS INSTANT!**

**Emmett: Sorry mom.**

**you go Esme!**

* * *


	6. Parents, Edward, and Bella

**No, I don't own anything to do with Twilight or the other books in the series. :(**

* * *

**hope you like it :) Remember: These are Q's for Renee, Charlie, Bella, Edward, and Phil :D**

* * *

So ya my question is for everyone besides Phil and Charlie.  
If Phil and Charlie(still) both loved Renee and got into a big fight, who do  
you think would dominate?

Lots of Love(for Emmett and Edward),  
**  
**brittx xhc

**  
Dear brittx xhc,**

**Renee: I think... Phil would win. **

**Edward: Charlie.**

**Bella: umm... I don't really know... **

**Alice: I think Charlie would!**

**Edward: How'd you get in here Alice?**

**Alice: I was answering for Bella.**

**Love, Edward, Renee, Bella, and ... Alice**

* * *

Hi guys! Bella, my name is in an obsessive case, cause you and Edward were  
meant for each other and I give you my blessings. You are awesome Bella!  
Edward, you rule! I like Jacob but he can be a real jerk. My sisters say that  
if i lived in your area, i could be Jakes imprint. DOUBT IT!! Charlie, be nice  
to Edward, he is really nice and will never hurt Bella ever again. Renee, have  
fun in Florida, and Phil, keep playing!  
Love to all,  
edwardluver961

**Dear edwardluver961,**

**Bella: You're obsessed with Edward? Damn it Edward, how many girls have you dazzled?!**

**Edward: I only love you love. And as for your blessing.. um thanks I guess... How can you like that _dog_?**

**Renee: Who's Jake? And why is Edward calling him a dog?**

**Bella: Umm.. no one. Just a friend.**

**Charlie: Billy Black's son. **

**Renee: Oh. **

**Bella: UGH! NEXT QUESTION PLEASE.**

**Charlie: What do you mean I'm mean to Edward? He took my little girl away to _Italy_ and broke her heart when he left! I just give him what he deserves. **

**Edward: I agree with you Charlie. **

**Phil: GO YANKEES GO!**

**Love, **

**Phil, Edward, Charlie, Renee, and Bella**

* * *

To Renee, Phil, and Charlie: Do you like your soon-to-be son-in-law and his  
family?  
To the Cullens and Edward: Do you like your soon-to-be family?

from,

EdwardCorvin17

**Dear EdwardCorvin17,**

**Renee: Yes, Edward is a lovely boy! And he makes Bella happy.**

**Phil: Edward is a nice kid.**

**Charlie: I still think that he could be better...**

**Bella: Dad...**

**Charlie: But yeah, he makes Bella happy, and his family is nice. Especially Alice!**

**Alice: Thanks Charlie!**

**Edward: Alice! You aren't supposed to be here! **

**Emmett: Actually, the next question was for you and all the _Cullens_.**

**Bella: Why EdwardCorvin17? Why?**

**Alice: I really like Bella, Renee, and Phil! Oh, and of course I like you too Charlie!**

**Emmett: Phil, you're awesome! Let's play baseball sometime...**

**Cullens: NO EMMETT!**

**Love,**

**Bella, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Phil, Charlie, and Renee**

* * *

Hey Renee and Charlie, did you known that the Cullens are vampires? Totally  
kidding! :) JACOBS A WAREWOLF! And that I'm NOT kidding about!

Oh, and do you want Bella and Edward to have any kids?

from,

PeaceLoveJonas7894.

**Dear PeaceLoveJonas7894,**

**Charlie: I highly doubt that Jake is a werewolf. There's no such thing! **

**Renee: Hmm.. a werewolf. Could be possible. **

**Edward: Sure, I'd like to have kids.**

**Bella: Me too, but let's wait a little while OK?**

**Alice: That might be a very long while...**

**Edward: Shut up Alice!**

**Love,**

**Charlie, Renee, Bella, Alice, and Edward.**

* * *

Okay, this question is for all of the adults - Renee, Charlie, and Phil:

I want each of your opinions on the following question: How do you each think  
Bella and Edward's marriage will end up?

from,

Lady Saruman

**Dear Lady Saruman,**

**Renee: I think that if they love each other as much as I suspect they do, It will end up perfectly! They could have waited a few more years to get married though..**

**Charlie: Young love. It could end right away, or it could last forever... as long as Edward doesn't leave her again..**

**Bella: DAD!**

**Phil: I think it will last!**

**Alice: Me too!**

**Edward: ALICE!**

**Love,**

** Alice, Bella, Charlie, Edward, Phil and Renee**

* * *

i kinda have a question for most of you  
Charlie, why can't you accept that Edward is a good person?  
Bella how can you handle shopping with Alice? i dreamed that i was shopping  
with her and i was more exhausted than i am after an actual forced shopping  
trip.  
Edward how can you be so polite to Charlie when he's a total jerk to you? you  
don't deserve that.  
and last (but not least) Renee and Phil, do you approve of Bella and Edward's  
relationship? i think it's really sweet, i wish all guy's were like Edward

from,

therealBellaSwan-Cullen

**Dear therealBellaSwan-Cullen**

**Charlie: I'm sure he's a good person, but nobody's good enough for my little girl.**

**Bella: I _don't _handle shopping with Alice. I make her take me home after 4 hours (that's my time limit) much to her outrage, becuase I always get tired. Yeah, you try actually going with her, and you'll get even more exhausted. **

**Edward: It's not Charlie's fault he dislikes me. I did a horrible thing to Bella, and I deserve it.**

**Bella: Don't talk like that Edward. **

**Renee: Yes, I approve of Bella's relationship with Edward.**

**Phil: Me too. He has a good baseball arm. **

**Bella: I think all guys should be like Edward. Than every girl could be as lucky as me... wait, Edward, have you dazzled every girl in The US?**

**Me: No, every girl in Canada too!**

**Bella: Not helping. **

**Me: Sorry.**

**Love,**

**Bella, Edward, Charlie, Renee, and Phil**

* * *

_**Ok, that's all of the questions! YAY! there was actually a good response for this chapter! Next up, we have the Cullens again. Enjoy! And don't forget to review with a question! (Emmett, Edward and Jasper are still holding their contest, and Rosalie and Alice are starting one too.) Don't forget that Bella is included with the Cullens! OK, Thanks for reading, please review!**_

_**pinkcrayon1101, Alice, Bella, Charlie, Edward, Emmett, Phil, Renee :)**_


	7. The Cullens 3

**No, before you ask, I don't own anything to do with Twilight or the other books in the series. :(**

* * *

Emmett: I'm your biggest fan.

Jasper:You are awesome

Edward: you dazzled me in The first chapter of Twilight and that was when you  
were like 'grr' to bella.

Questions:

Alice: Will you go shopping with me?

Emmett: Where is the coolest place you have ever been?

Edward:Would you be my friend if i ever met you? That would be fun.

Carlisle:If i asked you (and i am right now) would you change me into a  
vampire?

Rose: You are awesome! Um anyways what's your favorite song?

Bella: How's renesmee?? she is so cute! I will babysit anytime!

Esme:Did you know you aren't a vegetarian vampire you are a meataterian  
vampire? cause you cant drink blood from vegetables only animals. haha that  
was a stupid question i know but i am wierd sometimes.

Bye!

TeamEmmett3

**Dear TeamEmmett3,**

**Emmett: hah! Look at that! She's my biggest fan!**

**Edward: That doesn't mean much.**

**Jasper: Yeah, she likes me more. She said I was Awesome!**

**Edward: Yeah, well I _dazzled_ her, and she can't even see me!**

**Esme: Boys...**

**Alice: Yeah guys! Shut up! And TeamEmmett3, of COURSE I'd go shopping with you!**

**Emmett: See look, she's even on my _team_. AH! And so, for my biggest fan, The answer is 'Crash Crawlies'.**

**Rose: Yeah, he goes there at least once a week unfortunately... Oh, well, yeah. I know I'm awesome.**

**Jasper: Ugh. I can feel your love for yourself all the way over here.**

**Rose: Shut up Jasper. No one likes you, you little emo child! Oh, and my favorite song is 'Popular' from Wicked. I don't know why.**

**Jasper: IM NOT FREAKIN EMO!!**

**Bella: Anyways...**

**Edward: Umm... that's a strange question, but uh, yeah, I guess I could be your friend... Unless you're weird. Why in the world would you want a _vampire_ for a friend? I could _kill _you.**

**Bella: You didn't kill me!**

**Edward: Well, technically I did...**

**Alice: You're so annoying Edward!**

**Carlisle: Turn you into a vampire?! Absolutely not. Unless you're dying and there is no way to save you.**

**Bella: Yeah, Renesmee is good thanks. Why do you want to babysit my child? She'll probably be older than you soon! But, uh, sure. If you can pry her off of Jacob.**

**Esme: Yes, we know we're not really '_vegetarians_', but all of the human-eating vampires say we are. Animals are like veggies for us, and humans are meat... sorry if that was a bad explanation.**

**Love,**

**Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie**

* * *

Hey, i have a question for each of you.

Alice: have you ever tried red bull? and you dont have to drag bella shopping  
all the time, i'd go.

Rosealie: why do you suck?

Emmet: now that bella will be immortal, who will you laugh at?

Carlisle (hope i spelled that right): is it hard to find a new job every  
time you move?

Esme: do you ever get stressed, living with Emmet?

Edward: how does it feel to have stolen the hearts of half the female teenage  
population of the world?

Jasper: is it safe to go to mexico now?

Bella: what was the most embarassing prank Emmet ever pulled on you?

and for the contest: Alice is my favorite :D

From,

z0d14c

**Dear z0d14c,**

**Alice: Noo... I've never tried Red Bull. They cut me off energy drinks and caffine. **

**Emmett: Yeah, that was scary.**

**Jasper: Yes it was.**

**Bella: Wait, why did you drink coffee _or _red bull? You're a VAMPIRE!**

**Alice: looong story. Let's just say Carlisle wanted to see if energy drinks worked on vampires...**

**Rosalie: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SUCK?! IM TWICE AS COOL AS YOU ARE! WHAT HAPPENED TO RESPECTING YOUR ELDERS?! GO DIE.  
**

**Carlisle: To change the subject... No, it is not hard. I normally email, write, or call the hospital before I come, and then apply. I've never been turned down.**

**Esme: Yes, well, let's just say that Emmett _sounds_ stressful, but it's ten times _worse_ than you think.**

**Bella: WHAT EDWARD?! YOU DAZZLED OTHER GIRLS?? HALF THE GIRLS IN THE FREAKING _WORLD_?!**

**Edward: I'm sure I have no idea what z0d14c is talking about love.**

**Bella: You'd better not.**

**Rose: Adkward. I still hate you z0d14c. FYI.  
**

**Jasper: Yeah, anyways, umm, I guess so. Maybe not for _me, _but Im sure you could go...**

**Bella: If I told you that, I'd have to kill you.**

**Edward: You'd actually kill her?**

**Bella: No, but it sounds better this way.**

**Emmett: The worse prank I ever pulled on her was when I dropped her from the top of the rollercoaster at six flags, and she fell into the water, and had to pretend to be hurt becuase so many humans saw her. (she was a vampire at the time)**

**Bella: Die Emmett. Really. Go dig a ditch and bury yourself.**

**Emmett: Woah, are you PMSing?**

**Bella: NO!**

**Love,**

**Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie.**

* * *

Hey guys! so yeah i love Edward and Emmett! my name is just because im a  
fangirl of Edward! Emmett too! Emmett i think you hilarious! so Emmett if you  
had to pick who is your favortite Jonas Brother? Do any of you like the Jonas  
Brothers or any recent bands? This is kinda random but Emmett are afraid  
anything completely harmless like cardbord or anything? Alice is it kind of  
annoying to never be suprised by anything because of your visions? And Edward  
why are totally obsessed with your Volvo?

Lots of Love,

Mrsedwardcullen94911ypt/

FirstLadyof2038

**Dear FirstLadyof2038,**

**Edward: See Jasper, no one likes you.**

**Jasper: Booh hoo.**

**Emmett: Yeah, go be emo somewhere else.**

**Jasper: IM NOT EMO!**

**Emmett: Sure. See? She thinks im hilarious!! Umm... Joe is my favorite. And am i afraid of anything harmless... umm...  
**

**Edward: hahahaha. I can answer that one for him! He's afraid of tape. After what Alice did to him with her ductape it's no wonder...**

**Alice: He so deserved it.**

**Emmett: SHUT UP! LET'S NOT RELIVE THAT! Umm, I also like Hannah Montana... **

**Alice: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Rose: EMMETT! I TOLD YOU _NEVER_ TO SAY THAT TO _ANYONE_!**

**Alice: hahaha... ok. I'm over it. Umm, no, it's not annoying. I prefer it this way! I would have never met Jasper!**

**Edward: I'm not obsessed about my Volvo! Am I?**

**Emmett/Rose/Alice/Jasper/Esme/Bella/Carlisle: Ummmm...**

**Edward: YOU ALL THINK IM OBSESSED WITH MY CAR!**

**Bella: Well, you do take very good care of it Edward.**

**Edward: IM NOT OBSESSED! I LOVE BESSIE!!**

**Alice: BESSIE? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Edward: shit.**

**Bella: It's Ok Edward!**

**Rose: You call your Volvo BESSIE?!**

**Edward: Shut up!**

**Love,**

**Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie.**

* * *

my next  
question to the cullens and bella...Do you watch or read any vampire/werewolf  
movies or books?

from,

EdwardCorvin17

**Dear EdwardCorvin17,**

**Edward: Well, I have to do _something _during the night!**

**Emmett: That's what you do at night?!**

**Jasper: Yeah Edward, that's lame.**

**Edward: What the heck guys, I can't read?**

**Emmett: Well, Rose and I certainly aren't reading all night.**

**Rose: Giggle.**

**Bella: I know. We're only _two _rooms away from you.**

**Carlisle: Children! This is not the time!**

**Esme: Your father is right! BE quiet and answer the question!**

**Jasper: I've read three vampire books/movies but no werewolf books or movies.**

**Emmett: I dont read, and I've seen one vampire movie, zero werewolf ones.**

**Alice: None.**

**Rose: hah, no.**

**Bella: Practically _every _vampire book/movie and one werewolf book.**

**Carlisle: None.**

**Esme: Too scary.**

**Emmett: HAHAHA. Hey Bella, are we really that loud when we bowl in our room?**

**Bella: _That's _what you guys do in there?**

**Rose: Sometimes. But that's not what any of us were talking about Emmett.**

**Emmett: Oh, then what were you tal-- OHHHH.**

**Alice: Yeah.  
**

**Love,**

**Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie**

* * *

Right, first things first - I love every single member of the Cullen family.  
Alice is my favourite girl (Sorry, Rose)  
I'd say how much I loved Emmett...but Rosalie might kill me.  
Right, my question...for every member of the Cullen family (not including  
Bella).  
You've all lived a while, right? So what's been your favourite era to live  
in?

from,

siriusly smart

**Dear siriusly smart,**

**Edward: Excuse me, you know you spelt 'Seriously' incorrectly right?**

**Rose: Only _you _Edward.**

**Alice: yay! I'm her favorite girl!!**

**Rose: What?! All of you fanfiction people are mean. No one likes me, and you all want to steal Emmett!**

**Jasper: Calm down Rose. You're making me want to punch the wall out.**

**Carlisle: To answer your question; I liked the fifties.**

**Esme: seventies**

**Edward: eighties**

**Bella: ninties and two thousands!**

**Alice: Bella, you've only lived those years.**

**Bella: Yeah, so they're obviously my favorite.**

**Alice: Anyway... I liked the fourties. Cute clothes.**

**Jasper: seventies**

**Rose: thirties.**

**Bella: DONKEY!**

**Alice: What the heck Bella?**

**Bella: I felt left out.**

**Love,**

**Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie.**

* * *

Hello to all of the cullens including bella. My question to you all is about  
my fanfic. In the story i am Alyssa Gillespie. I am one of the most powerful  
vampires ever. I have many powers including control of all of the five  
elements: water, fire, earth, air, and spirit. I have about 3 or 4 others. I  
have no home. So would you accept me in your family. Also i am a veggie  
vampire. so Bella dont worry.

Also I love you Edward and I wish you the best of life with Bella! I also  
love you Jasper, i think that you are a true southern gentlemen

from,

TheBlackDahlia1031

**Dear TheBlackDahlia1031,**

**Carlisle: Wait, you're _really _a vampire?**

**Alice: No Carlisle, it's a story she's writing.**

**Esme: Of course you're welcome to come and live with us!**

**Emmett: saweeet! Another sister to pick on!**

**Esme: You better behave young man!**

**Emmett: Actually, I'm old.**

**Esme: You know what I mean Emmett. **

**Jasper: look! She thinks I'm a gentleman! That means she chooses me as the best!**

**Rose: The emo kid finally got a vote!**

**Jasper: SHUT UP ROSALIE!**

**love,**

**Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Rose. (Edward and Bella are in their room... taking a second honeymoon. They're reading.)**

* * *

This is a continueation of my othr letter: i forgot a question.

This is for Lilly,

Will you make a Hogwarts Mailbag story? Pleaasse?

-Alia

**Dear Alia,**

**Emmett: What the heck is _this_? **

**Rose: Yeah, you don't want to ask us anything? We're the stars here! Or at least I am...**

**Lilly: Uh, yeah sure, If you want me to.**

**Rose: Don't do it! Twilight is where you belong!**

**Alice: They wear ugly clothes there anyway.**

**Lilly****: uhhh...**

**Bella: HIPPO!**

**Rose: Bella, go away!**

**Lilly: Uh... I guess I could do a HP mailbag. But not for a month probably.**

**Alice: NO! WE'RE LOOSING HER!**

**Rose: Call in the reinforcements!**

**Lilly: AHHH!**

**Love,**

**Alice, Bella, Emmett, Lilly, and Rosalie.**

* * *

Mkay... -looks around nervously-

This is gonna be a long one, just so you know.

I'm sorry to say that I don't particularly care for Emmett. No offense to  
you, dude. I think you're really sweet and funny, but... well, just face it:  
NO GIRL IN THE WORLD would obsess over Emmett because they're all scared that  
Rosalie would murder them for it...

Edward - I took a poll at a few websites and asked all my friends. Mostly  
everyone online loves you, Edward. More good news? All of my friends that I  
asked (12) said they love Edward most of all. Bad news? Only 3 of those twelve  
are girls...

Jasper - I LOVE YOU! You're the best, no doubt! I'm so angry that you don't  
seem to have as many fangirls as the others! You deserve it more than them. I  
wish Stephanie Meyer would tell us more about you! What people don't get is  
that you're pretty much the strongest of all the Cullens (Emmett, stop crying  
about that!) Because it's harder for you to resist blood, but you do. And it  
must be really hard being an empath; I bet it would really mess with your own  
emotions.

Now, I guess, to my questions -

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper: Have you seen High School Musical, HSM2, and Camp  
Rock? If so, what're your fav songs from them? Fav characters?

Bella: You're very clumsy (no offense!) and you seem to have OCD. Do you the  
you Obesessive-Compulsivley be clumsy? Did that even make sense?

Alice... you scare me when you shop, sometimes... but you still rock! So: if  
Jasper were to let you choose how he dressed, how would you dress him?

Rosalie: You're always portrayed as the evil one. Before Bella came along,  
did you act the same? Will you ever be happy like Alice? And if you had a  
choice between being a lonely human or being what you are now, and having  
Emmett, what would you choose?

Oh, 1 more question for Edward: If Bella were to turn into a werewolf, and  
couldn't be made a vampire, what would you do? Would you still love her (you  
better, or I'll hurt you!)

So, that's the end of my overly long letter...

P:S: JASPER, I LOVE YOU! (Alice, please don't hurt me... I won't try  
anything, I swear!)

-Alia the SueSlayer

**Dear Alia the SueSlayer,**

**Emmett: AH! you hate me?**

**Rose: No she thinks I'll kill her if she does! Which I probably _would_...**

**Edward: hah! Look _everyone _loves me!**

**Jasper: Yeah, mostly _guys_. Only THREE girls! HAHAHAHA**

**Alice: Oh well. **

**Bella: Great. Now Edward's dazzled the _MALE _population too?**

**Edward: Calm down love, I only have eyes for you.**

**Jasper: LOOK! SHE LIKES ME MORE THAN YOU! HAHAH! And yeah, It's hard. Finally someone who understands! Expecially the whole blood thing! I feel like I have to work a million times harder than anyone!**

**Emmett: Stop complaining Jasper. I just got called WEAK! AHHH!**

**Alice: Shuddap Emmett!!**

**Edward: I can answer your first question: Emmett has seen all three. Alice forced Jasper to watch HSM2 and Camp Rock, and I have only seen HSM. **

**Favorite songs/characters:**

**Emmett: 'Fabulous' (HSM2), 'We Rock' (Camp Rock) and 'We're all in this together' (HSM), Sharpay (HSM&HSM2) -she reminds him of Rose...**

**Jasper: 'You are the music in me' (HSM), 'This is me' (Camp Rock) and 'What time is it?' (HSM2) Chad (HSM&HSM2) -Long story.**

**Me: 'Breaking Free' (HSM) and I like Demi Lovato's character in Camp Rock.  
**

**Alice: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Bella: You-Guys-Actually-Watched-Those-Movies?**

**Rose: Stop giggling bella! I can hardly understand you!**

**Bella: So-Sor-Sorry!**

**Alice/Bella: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**--twenty minutes later--**

**Bella: Oh, I should proably answer my question. Yes, I am clumsy, I've accepted that already. OCD? Nope. I've got OED though. And no, my clumsyness is _not _a medical condition!**

**Emmett: Are you sure...**

**Carlisle: That would be quite an interesting study...**

**Bella: UGH!**

**Alice: OH! My turn! Yeah, I scare most people when I shop.**

**Edward: You scare most vampires too.**

**Alice: EDWARD! NO INTURUPTING! Anyways, well, he does kind of let me dress him...**

**Rose: I wondered why in the world he dressed so nicely. **

**Bella: Yeah, that makes sense.**

**Jasper: OH! THE SHAME!**

**Alice: _Giggle_.**

**Rose: Why does everyone think I'm evil? And no, I'm not, and I never _was _EVIL!**

**Edward: Yeah, she was this sour and annoying even before Bella came.**

**Alice: That's the truth!**

**Rose: Go die. BOTH OF YOU.**

**Alice: Tee Hee, We're already dead!**

**Rose: Bad joke Alice.**

**Edward: I'd love Bella even if she was a discusting smelly _dog_.**

**Bella: Ohhh! Edward that's so sweet!**

**Rose: Ew, Im going to puke.**

**Love, **

**Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. (Carlisle and Esme are at the spa...)**

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter. It was long. haha. Ok, so yeah the next group will be EVERYONE TOGETHER. Well, I mean the school group, Cullens, the Pack, and the Parents. Oh god. This cannot turn out well. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading, Please review/write a letter!**

**--pinkcrayon1101**


	8. everyone

**No, before you ask, I don't own anything to do with Twilight or the other books in the series. :(**

* * *

Dear...Everyone.

First off, I'd like to say something to Edward. No, I didn't spell 'Seriously' wrong, as I wasn't trying to spell 'Seriously'. What my previous username was trying toconvey was my love for Sirius Black. So ha ha. You failed.

Second, to Jasper. I love you. In a brotherly way, in case Alice tries to kill me. And I know you aren't emo. Does that make you happy? (You know, if it doesn't, I'll just feel happy for you...while standing next to you...and force you to do the same...)

Third, Renee. You don't actually do much in the books, yet you've built up quite a few fans. Congrats. How do you do it?

Fourth, to Mike and Jessica. If you do get married, please, please promise us that you'll never reproduce. The results could be potentially universe-destroying.

Fifth, Jacob. What the hell, man? I know it's not your fault who you imprinted on, but God...it was a bit too convenient, wasn't it? And after that whole heart to heart with Leah, too. Poor Leah...

Sixth, Leah. I respect you. Seriously. You don't let being the only girl get you down. Just wanted to let you know that.

Seventh, Rosalie. God, woman, stop being so uptight. We don't all hate you. Although those that do sort of have a reason. But stop being so touchy. I don't hate you. And from what I've heard, Emmett certainly doesn't. ;)

Finally, Carlisle. And Esme. You both amaze me. Really. Carlisle, you're so brave. Seriously, being a doctor, saving lives, never tasting human blood...amazing.  
And Esme...putting up with five...sorry six...does Renesmee count as seven? Anyway, however many teenage vampires...for eternity. Astounding.

Wow, that was long.

Love, Hale Storms Aren't Pleasant.

P.S. And before you ask, Edward, I didn't spell hail wrong. It's a pun on Rosalie and Jasper's second name. :p

**Dear Hale Storms Aren't Pleasnt,**

**Edward: Well, how was I supposed to know that you were referring to serious black? I've never heard of him before.**

**Tyler: Really? He's the coolest. But he dies.**

**Bella: That's... depressing. moving on.**

**Jasper: Yes! See, Im NOT emo! Thank you!**

**Lauren: You are _so _emo.**

**Jasper: That's it, this is stupid.**

**Alice: Stay!**

**Jasper: OK.**

**Renee: I have fans? Wow, that is exciting! Thank you! Um, I guess people like how child-like I am.**

**Charlie: Yup. You act like a teenager.**

**Renee: So?**

**Emmett: BLUE CARROT!**

**Jessica: What the heck was that?**

**Emmett: I dunno.**

**Lauren: you're weird.**

**Rose: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!**

**Bella: Anyways, on with the questions.**

**Jessica: ummm...**

**Mike: EW! JESSICA AND I ARE _NOT _GETTING MARRIED. **

**Jessica: *cries***

**Mike: Awe, Im sorry, wait listen..**

**Jessica: NO!**

**Bella: We are _never_ going to have this combination of people _ever _again. **

**Jake: Deal with it. I have to take Renesmee to the beach. **

**Leah: I don't have any issues being the only girl. The _guys_ are the ones with issues. Seriously, if you could see into Jake's mind, you would know what a deranged person he is...**

**Jake: SHUT UP YOU SHE-WOLF.**

**Leah: At least Im not in love with a VAMPIRE SPAWN. **

**Edward: EVERYONE CALM DOWN.**

**Carlisle: heh... thanks Edward.... As Im sure you can see, it's not that hard dealing with them all, they're quite mature**

**Alice: Except EMMETT.**

**Emmett: Yup!**

**Bella: Are we done yet?**

**Edward: No, this is only the 1st letter love. HOPE WE ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS. GOODBYE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR  
**

**Love, ... everyone.

* * *

**mkay. This is basically for all the Cullen's.  
Edward- Why mountain lion? and what does it taste like?  
Emmett- Were you sad when Bella beat you at arm wrestling?  
Jasper- It must be horrible to always feel everyone's emotions. Am I right?  
Rosalie and Alice- Can I come shopping? I like shopping. Lots.  
Bella- I am very clumsy. Any tips on balance?  
Esme and Carlisle- It must be hard living with all them. Is it?  
And for my favorite boy, they are Edward and Jasper, but mostly Jasper. Emmett would make a good big brother.  
Oh! I forgot. Alice, will you be my friend? please?

from,

pearberry14

**Dear pearberry14**

**Bella: THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SHORT.**

**Edward: Um... It tastes like chicken..? I guess. **

**Emmett: SHE NEVER BEAT ME. **

**Bella: Uh, yea, I did. YESTERDAY.**

**Emmett: NO! BLASHEMY!**

**Jasper: Um... I think that feeling emotions is better than having to hear everyone's thoughts. Especially with _our _family. **

**Everyone: HEY!**

**Jasper: Oh, go play in traffic. **

**Carlisle: *sigh* Um, Alice, Rose.. you're up. **

**Alice: OF COURSE YOU CAN COME SHOPPING!**

**Bella: As long as you dont mind her dragging you from store to store like a maniac...**

**Alice: What was that Bella? **

**Bella: Nothing..... um... the only thing that helps with balance as bad as mine is being a vampire!**

**Edward: NOT that _you _should become one pearberry14. **

**Bella: Why not? It was the best thing that's happened to me in forever.**

**Rosalie: Wow, you're still just as stupid. **

**Bella: SHUDDAP. **

**Esme: Enough girls, please. **

**Carlisle: It _can _be hard. When they act like _this_... **

**Esme: But we don't have to cook! **

**Edward: Hahahahahahahahaahahah IM THE FAVORITE. **

**Jasper: Uh, no.. you're not. I am. **

**Edward: Nuh uh. **

**Jasper: Yea. **

**Emmett: LEAPFROG!**

**Jasper: GO PLAY LEAPFROG IN TRAFFIC.**

**Bella: Are you sure you dont need a psychiatrist Jazzy?**

**Jasper: I will if you crazy people keep calling my stupid names!**

**Esme: Mkay. End of letter. I can answer the last question for Alice. _of course_. **

**Love,**

**The cullens

* * *

**Dear everyone,

First off HI!  
I love Edward, Jasper, and Emmett!

Edward:What's up with alway's being serious? Dude lighten up! My brother said you should have beat up that mutt for even looking at your girl. He's weird don't ask.

Jasper:I love you! Your awesome! If Edward fell in love with Alice what would you do? And also did you ever forgive yourself for harming Bella on her birthday? It wasn't your fault. You had to deal with everyone else's blood lust plus your's.

Emmett: Why is it that the animal that almost killed you is your favorite thing to eat?

Rosalie: PULL THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR ** AND ACCEPT BELLA!! Seriously what's up with you? Shouldn't you be happy that Edward found someone? And after Renesmee was born you didn't seem to like Bella anymore. Where you hoping she would die?

Mike: Why did you keep going after Bella when Edward loved her. You knew she was happy! And go after Jassica we all know how desperate she was for you...

Edward: Didn't you bring your Volvo to Bella's house in New Moon? If so then why did you run deeper into the wood's instead of going to get your Volvo?

Bella: How could you cheat on Edward!?!? He loved you and you went and kissed the Mutt!

Jake: Why didn't you give up on Bella? I mean there was a big chance of you imprinting and leaving her thus hurting her.

Alice: Why would you force bella to do thing's she didn't want to? I mea if she didn't want 50 pounds of makeup on her face then you shouldn't have forced her into it.

Carlisle: If I go jump off a cliff right now would you change me into a vampire? Please!

Esme: Can you talk Carlisle into changing me into a vampire? I would love to have you as a mother!

Quil: Is it weird falling in love with a two year old? I mean no offense but that's kind of sick!

Jake: Seriously she was just born!It's seriously sick.

Renee: Did how would you feel if I told you Bella's a vampire?

Charlie: You say no one is good enough for Bella yet you are always wanting her to be with Jake. Care to explain?

Phil: Be honest, did you want Bella to leave or were you wishing she could stay with you and Renee?

Lauren: Why did you always hate on Bella?

Bella:If James came back from the dead what would you do?Oh and what would you do if you found out Edward returned some of Tanya's feeling before you were born?

um I think that's it for my questions.

Love, Twihead22796

**Dear Twihead22796,  
**

**Edward: IM NOT ALWAYS SERIOUS. I Can be radom like Emmett...**

**Emmett: Oh yea? Try.**

**Edward: um............ loofah?**

**Emmett: hahahahahahahahahaha**

**Bella: Edward, stop. just stop.**

**Edward: and I didnt kill him because it would hurt Bella. So, tell your brother that he should think about people's feelings!**

**Bella: That's enough Eddie...**

**Edward: SERIOUSLY though, Everyone thinks that me and Jake hate eachother...**

**Bella: And it's true.**

**Edward: It's true sometimes.**

**Jake: Hey, I don't hate you kid.**

**Edward: KID?! I think Im a bit older than you!**

**Jake: Wut Evs.**

**Emmett: Um... I love a good fight, but I want this to be over with quick so....... Jazz your turn.**

**Jasper: Oh joy. Oh, thanks for loving me I guess... If Edward fell in love with Alice, I'd kill him, or kill Bella. Whatever one is easier.**

**Edward: Good to know.**

**Jasper: Yea. Don't try ANYTHING.**

**Bella: And on that adkward note.... Em.**

**Emmett: Ohhh, the animal that almost killed me was... a gummi bear.. right Rose?**

**Rosalie: *sigh* no, Em, it was a grizzly bear.**

**Emmett: Oh, Right. That's what I meant!**

**Rosalie: next question... UM WHAT? I love bella like a sister.... and I love the baby too. So YOU can deal with it. OF COURSE I wasn't hoping Bella would die! That's just mean.... Um, there's no lie detector in the room is there?**

**Carlisle: No, but even if there was, it wouldn't work on you.**

**Rosalie: Oh, right. good. mkay. next.**

**Mike: Oh? My turn? hoorah! Um... I like Bella and I think she would have turned out better if she had gone out with me.**

**Bella: WHAT?**

**Mike: I mean... I'm just very persistant.**

**Bella: That's better.**

**Mike: Edward?**

**Edward: Oh, right. I did bring my volvo to Bella's house... But i didn't drive it away because I was afraid of her chasing it down the highway and killing herself...**

**Bella: Ohhh... it all makes sense now.**

**Edward: Um, yea.. You're turn, love!**

**Bella: WHAT? I didn't cheat on Edward! Well.. not really. It was a kiss becuase he was going to go and kill himself!**

**Jake: hahahaha... good times.**

**Edward: You blackmailed Bella into kissing you?!**

**Jake: Maybe...?**

**Edward: You disgust me.**

**Jake: Right.... OH! my turn! I didn't leave Bella alone becuase I couldn't. And I'm persistant...**

**Bella: That's for sure.**

**Jake: Um... right. And I couldn't leave becuase it was like I was imprinting on her... but not. Do you follow me?**

**Bella: I dont think anyone does. But oh well. Let's get this over with. Alice.**

**Alice: *sigh* I dont force Bella to do anything!**

**Bella: WHAT?**

**Alice: No, really... it's all for her own good... and I would never put 50 pounds of makeup on her face. She's a vampire. She doesn't need makeup.**

**Bella: I think she's talking about when I was human.**

**Alice: Oh, well, yea, that was kind of forced.... but all for her own good! keep that in mind!**

**Bella: Whatever. Carlisle!**

**Carlisle: Um... no. Please don't jump off a cliff. That would not be good... and I don't really want to get sued... So please just buy plastic vampire teeth to keep yourself entertained. Esme?**

**Esme: Um... no. I don't think I could talk him into it, even though I'd LOVE to have another daughter!**

**Quil: Awe, that's nice.... MY TURN! finally. It's not that weird. It could have been worse. Like, what if I'd imprinted on a 88 year old. What if I'd imprinted on SUE?!**

**Jake: hahahahahah that would suck.**

**Quil: Yea. So I'm happy I've got claire.**

**Jake: It's not sick... she's practically at the same level as Claire when it comes to height and everything... And it's not like Bella would be a super mom**

**Bella: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!**

**Edward: Good job Jake.**

**Jake: I'm sorry! I meant.... I think you could use the help!**

**Edward: ahahahaha, you're digging your own grave.**

**Jake: IM SORRY!**

**Phil: Uh.... Can I answer my question?**

**Edward: Go ahead, just ignore the screaming...**

**Phil: umm.... right. I don't mind whatever Bells cares to do. It's up to her. I'm fine living with her, but I think we've managed without her for now.**

**Renee: Awe!**

**Lauren: Gag me with a spoon. I hate Bella becuase she's weird.**

**Edward: That's not tue.**

**Lauren: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!**

**Edward: I know everything. You're jeleous.**

**Lauren: Am not!**

**Bella: Oh! My turn! Alice, go beat up Jake for me!**

**Alice: Im on it!**

**Bella: Ok... If James came back from the dead... I'd be afraid. seriously. I'd run very very very far away. If I found out about Tanya and Eddie feeling something.... I'd probably never let him see her again!**

**Rosalie: Good thing she doesn't know...**

**Edward: SHUT UP Rose!**

**Bella: What?**

**Edward: Nothing love. Thanks for writing Twihead22796!**

**Love,  
everyone

* * *

**DearYoung...er Cullens(Bella too!):

What's the most annoying things about your parents. They seem awesome!

Carlisle and Esme: What's the most annying things about your kids (Incuding Bella)? How do you say Carlisle?

Edward (Eddie-ward-O): What's the most distrubing thought you have heard from each of your family members?

From,

PersonWhoNeedsToGetAcount

**Dear PersonWhoNeedsToGetAcount,**

**Edward: First, may I suggest that you... get an account?**

**Bella: Oh, stop being a smartiepants eddie! Ok, ready guys? Most annoying thing bout Esme and Carlisle! I'm first! Esme: Her obsession of re-painting the walls every two months Carlisle: The fact that his name is so hard to type sometimes...**

**Alice: Esme- She remodels too much Carlisle- Doesn't let me fly to paris every day to go shopping...**

**Edward: Esme-nothing! Carlisle- nothing!**

**Emmett: Goodie two shoes... Esme- Not letting us wrestle in the house Carlisle- Not letting us use his books for building a giant bonfire!**

**Jasper: Right. Um, Esme- barging in on Alice and I to say goodnight exactly at one thirteen. Carlisle- Reading medical books outloud...**

**Rose: Jasper, you have issues. **

**Jasper: I DO NOT.**

**Rose: Right.**

**Jasper: Emmett is the one who wants to have a giant bonfire!**

**Rose: Thanks for reminding me *sigh* Um..... annoying.... ah! Esme- not letting me buy a pet lion...**

**Edward: I think that there's a good reason for that....**

**Rose: Whatever. And Carlisle.... Making friends with _all _the humans and chaperoning the dance at school. EVERY SCHOOL we go to. **

**Edward: it's not _that _bad. Ok, well, it kind of is....**

**Esme: Um... The most annoying thing about the kids (all of them) is that they act their... wait, how does that saying go dear?**

**Carlisle: Oh, you mean 'they don't act their age... they act their _shoe size_?'"**

**Esme: Yes! That one!**

**Bella: Thanks. I wear size seven.**

**Alice: I wear size five! Ohhhhhh can I go buy new shoes?**

**Esme: No.**

**Alice: awe. **

**Carlisle: Carlisle is pronounced Car-lie-all (as in the words) **

**Edward: Um... Mkay. the most disturbing thoughts I've ever heard have all been from Mike Newton, Jacob and Emmett's heads. I'd rather not re-live them by telling you ... for _obvious_ reasons. **

**Bella: Right... OK! Thanks for writing!**

**Love,**

**The cullens

* * *

**Dear Cullens,

i just have to say i luv EVERYONE in the book (besides jessica and lauren cause they should die(no offense)) and yea. i was wondering how everyone felt about Nes..i mean Reneseeme (did i spell that right?). I personally ADORE her but i was just wondering what everyone felt about her.

toodles!

lolgirl607

**dear lolgirl607,**

**Rosalie: WE ALL LOVE RENESMEE. and no, you totally spelt it wrong. **

**Jasper: Hey, Rose, lighten up.**

**Jake: Yea, Renesmee doesn't mind. That's why we call her Nessie.**

**Bella: Call her Nessie and _die_. **

**Jake: Ok, apparently you're not allowed to call her Nessie!**

**Bella: Neither are you _dog_.**

**Edward: Um.... right. **

**Bella: You know what, I gave birth to her, and no one thinks about that. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT WAS?! The human mothers complain, but I bet they didn't have a little vampire baby breaking every bond in their bodies. So they can all suck it up! **

**Jasper: Um, should I try to calm her down Edward?**

**Edward: I don't think you could.**

**Bella: And you know what else?! I DONT GET TO SEE MY BABY half the time! She's always with Jake! She's not even a year old, and she's already got her life planned out! ITS ANNOYING. **

**Edward: Ok... well, thanks for writing!**

**Carlisle: At least we know where all that new born tension and temper went....**

**Love, **

**The cullens and a very crazy Bella.

* * *

**

**OK! so hoorah, a new chappiter! Sorry i havent updated in a long time lol, hope it lives up to expecations.... please review and send in a letter! Next, it's the VOLTURI. And _just _the volturi, so if you send in q's for the Cullens, I'll just save them for a later chapeter. Mkay! Hope you enjoyed! Please review/send in a letter! HAPPY NEW YEAR !  
**

* * *


	9. VOLTURI!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight series!

* * *

Hi guys and girls! Hope you like this chapter :) It was fun being jane hehehehe :)  


* * *

**

Dear Volturi:

Why the name volturi? Why not Pricante! Or Dublotoe! Those are just as good!

And Jane, why are you such a be atch? Is it just in your nature? And do you think you could ever find a soul mate?

And for all of you vamps:

1) What is the most annoying part of living with people for thousands of years  
2) Do you have any undicovered talents?  
3) Were you really gonna kill the Cullens? I mean COME ON! if you DID kill them (or kill them again) About 30 0 fangirls in america alone would come to Volterra and rip you to shreads and burn the peices, then set you back together, then rip you apart again. And repeat that 40 times and then yea...

So yea...

Love yaz all!  
--TheNextCullen332

**_Dear "the next Cullen 332" _**

**Aro: Oh, so you are becoming a Cullen?**

**Jane: That's not good! Another person knows about vampires! lets kill Edward!**

**Demetri: Calm down kid. **

**Jane: Kid?! **

**Aro: Anyways.... I find that the most annoying part of my years has been... struggling to make sure that all of humanity doesnt know our secret. **

**Caius: ...or that you can never find your rubber duckie in the bath tub...**

**Aro: CAIUS!**

**Jane: Edward is defs most annoying for me. **

**Demetri: How about Jane?**

**Alec: Hey, come on, she's not _that _bad!**

**Felix: You have to say that... she's your twin.**

**Alec: True...**

**Marcus: Although not being able to find the rubber ducie is annoying..... I think whats most annoying is all of the power-hungry arguments that go on here. Lets all calm down.**

**Heidi: Yea, come on, dinner's a waiting!  
**

**Jane: But we still have two questions left!  
**

**Heidi: okay, then hurry up. Dont want them to get cold. **

**Demetri: I dont think we have any.... unless Jane has a crazy power to annoy everyone. **

**Jane: calm...calm...calm.... *sigh*. Okay! Dr. Phil actually works. Now that his blood is in my system; Im good to go!**

**Felix: Damn. Dr P is dead? And Jane is gonna get even weirder?**

**Alec:... Uhm, im pretty sure that if we had a solid case, we'd kill the Cullens. Sorry!**

**From, The Volturi

* * *

**

First, Caius: Does someone need a hug? Or a personality transplant? Seriously, so much hate isn't healthy. Maybe you should take up yoga.  
Second, Jane: Again, hate isn't healthy. Yoga is a wonderful option. You and Caius should do it together. It'd be time for you two to become better friends.  
Third: Can any of you guys drive? At all? Even a little bit?  
Fourth: Why do y'all seem to hate the Cullens so much? What'd they ever do to you?  
Fifth: Have you ever thought of becoming vegetarians like the Cullens? It helps with your temper issues and self control, it seems. Which you could really use some help on.

Okayy that's it! Talk to ya soon! Well, actually, no, because that would mean you were going to eat me. Which would be sad. So stay far, far away in Italy please, and just answer my questions!  
--SunnySkies4Life--  
:D OOH LOOK! A SMILEY!

_**Dear SunnySkies4Life,**_

**Jane: ugh, what a happy-go-lucky name... **

**Alec: _SOME _people know how to be happy Jane.**

**Jane: What ever. **

**Caius: I do NOT need a hug. Or a personality Transplant...**

**Felix: Yea, They made them illigal in Volterra.**

**Caius: wait, what? They dont exist you fool! And yoga is for the weak hearted! Right Aro?  
**

**Aro: Uhm, yes brother couldn't agree more. *hides yoga mat***

**Jane: I dont need freaking YOGA! **

**Felix: ..you sure about that?**

**Alec: Yea, you spazzed at me for getting you a cherry with no stem for the top of your sundae. **

**Jane: that cherry was disguisting.**

**Demetri: Wait, hold up. We're _vampires._ we dont eat. **

**Jane: EXACTLY MY POINT!**

**Alec: ..... the whole thing was your idea Jane. **

**Jane: whatever. **

**Demetri: Ooh! I can drive! I have a BMW red Convertible **

**Heidi: mhmmm, it matches my shoes!**

**Jane: cause _thats _important...**

**Heidi: What did you say Jane?**

**Jane: nothing. **

**Felix: I dont think I have any desire to be a veggie-vamp. **

**Alec: yea, gross much?**

**Jane: I HATE THE CULLENS.**

**Felix: why is that again?**

**Aro: Becuase she's smart. Kind of. **

**Jane: But, I--**

**Alec: bye!**

**Sincerely, The Volturi

* * *

**

Ok, here are some questions for the Volturi...

Aro: Could you try to find some moisturizer? Seriously...You look like death!

Caius: Let Edward have his love! What's your problem?

Marcus: Hey man, just cause you've never had a girl doesn't mean you should be supprised about the "intesity" of Bella and Edward.

Jane: Whats with you and your pain thing? You kinda over use it a bit. You're mean.

Human Secretary: GET OUT OF THERE!! ARE YOU CRAZY?

Love from,  
Pluto-nfl

_**Dear Pluto-nfl **_

**Aro: Seriously, have you ever even seen me?! I have as soft as a baby's bottom!**

**Jane: Sure ya do. **

**Marcus: Actually, its kind of hard brother. **

**Aro: NO! **

**Caius: Edward will never have love. He deserves to die. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Felix: I think that Caius took some of Jane's _un_-happy pills. **

**Demetri: hahahaha**

**Jane: SHUT IT!**

**Marcus: Silly Pluto-nfl. I had a wife. But never in my years have i felt such passion between two lovers. **

**Jane: Oh, lovely. I think Im gonna be sick. **

**Felix: Aw, I think its sweet.**

**Jane: You're gay right?**

**Felix: No! Im just emotional!**

**Jane:... And hey! I dont over-use my power! I just use it when people annoy me. **

**Alec: Hey, Jane, you still owe me five bucks.  
**

**Jane: ALEC I TOLD YOU. YOU'RE MY BROTHER. SUCK IT UP.**

**Alec: Okay, but dont spaz.**

**Jane: I DONT SPAZ! UGH! *uses power on Alec*... Okay... so maybe i over use it a little...**

**Felix: a little? you just hurt your _brother._**

**Jane: whatever.**

**From, The volturi

* * *

**

haha. that was good. mkay,  
Aro- why would you kill your sister? I mean, that's totally mean!

Marcus- you're totally awesome. I'm sorry about didyme.

Caius- you're cool too.

Marcus and Caius- what's it like putting up with Aro all the time?

from, pearberry14

_**Dear pearberry14,**_

**Aro: I didn't kill my sister. **

**Jane: sure ya did. everyone knows.**

**Aro: How?!**

**Jane: I dunno. **

**Marcus: thank you kindly pearberry14. **

**Caius: Im MUCH cooler than Marcus.**

**Marcus: Think as you wish brother.**

**Caius: grr. **

**Marcus: Usually putting up with Aro isn't very terrible. Its usually Caius that causes difficulties. **

**Caius: What are you talking about? Im nice to everyone!**

**Volturi (minus Caius): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Caius: You're all bullies!**

**From, The Volturi

* * *

**

Ok Volturi question.

Dear Volturi,

As much as you guys are like demons, you seem to be full of info about useless crap that no one cares about. But if you were to date one of the Cullen's, who would it be and why?

Adios.

Brittxxhc

_**Dear Brittxxhc. **_

**Aro: That is truly a confusing name. What is it's orgin?**

**Jane: Who gives?**

**Felix: Oooh, I'd totally date that hot blonde girl. **

**Jane: No felix! The correct answer is 'I would not want to date any of the vile cullens. I hate them all.'" **

**Demetri: So who would i_you _date Jane?**

**Jane: EDWARD!**

**Everyone: *GASP***

**Alec: I knew it.**

**Jane: Did I actually just say that?! SHIT. **

**Alec: Uhm, anyways, I'd date Alice**

**Demetri: Yea, she's hot.**

**Heidi: Damn you. **

**Aro: Ooh, that lovely little girl that is Carlisle's mate. She's lovely.**

**Caius: Oh yes. I believe her name is Esme. **

**Marcus: Yes. A scrumptious sight for the eyes.**

**Jane: Okay, EW. **

**Lilly: good job you've made them all crazy!**

**Jane: we're not crazy! Now shut it or ill shut it for you!**

**Lilly: eep. **

**Love, The volturi, and a very frieghtened author.

* * *

**

For the Voulturi,

Aro you are super (in the words of another writer) Arotastic. Jane, everone else is aweome to but my question is, What do you do when your not eating people or punishing other Vampires, like in you recrational time?

HairSpunOfGold

_**Dear HairSpunOfGold**_

**Jane: WHAT REC TIME?! WE'RE BUSY 24/7 WITH THOSE ANNOYING CULLENS!**

**Demetri: I believe HairSpunOfGold is referring to the ten hours that you spent starting at various pictures of Edward Cullen last night.**

**Jane: Whu-Uh-Mo- oh.**

**Alec: The rest of us watch funny movies. **

**Aro: Yes, the scary ones scare Felix.**

**Felix: well, you never know if Bolt is gonna make it home or not!**

**Caius: Right.**

**Love, The Volturi

* * *

**

my question is 4 jane. i wanted 2 know what u would do if Aro got u a babysitter.

-Sydney/ilheartedwardcullen

_**Dear Sydney/iheartedwardcullen,**_

**Aro would never get me a babysitter. I dont need to be watched like that stupid little human/vampire Bella girl. I can take care of myself. **

**Felix: Oh really? Cause havent you ever wondered why Demetri and I have to follow you everywhere?**

**jane: I thought it was because you liked me so much.**

**Demetri: Nope.**

**Jane: Oh.**

**From, Jane, felix, and demetri

* * *

**

Dear Volturi,  
Aro,why are you always creepily nice to people and is it true that you can take away thoughts?It's probably just a rumor but I wanted to know.

Jane,you are my fav Volturi(no offence anyone else)I think your totally misunderstood and that your power is i WANT to understand you so what was your past like?

Alec,I like you too your power is awsome!Is it true that you and Jane are twins or is that just so the humans don't suspect anything?And for you AND Jane, how old were you guy before you were turned?

Demetri,is it hard to track people?I'm just curious.

Felix,if you don't have a cool power then why do the Volturi keep you?Do you think you could beat Emmet in a fight?

Caius,do you even like the Cullens?Do you like anyone?Why do you hate werewolves? And thank you for letting us know that the Quileutes are just shape-shifters so we can call them shape-shifting losers!

Marcus, why are you so bored all the time?Is it because your mate died?If so suck it up your as bad as Edward!I swear you,Edward,Caius,and Leah could start a club called the depressing lonley weirdos.

_**Dear **_twilightfanpire102,

**Jane: AHA! See, im everyone's favorite. **

**Felix: twilightfanpier102 never said _that _Jane.  
**

**Jane: it was implied. **

**Felix: No it wasnt. **

**Aro: I dont know if i can _take _other's thoughts. Ive never tried. Would you like to volunteer?**

**Alec: Thanks! I like my power too! Yes, we're twins... We were uhm, How old were we Jane?**

**Jane: 15. **

**Alec: right. **

**Caius: All the Cullens are fools. Except maybe Esme. **

**Marcus: Im not bored. Im just... unemotional. Opposite of Felix. **

**Felix: Yea....**

**Love, The Vmisters. **

**Jane: What? When did we beome the 'Vmisters'?**

**Lilly: I thought it was cool and was tired of typing Volturi. **

**Jane: Oh.

* * *

**

**Thats the end! Sorry if I missed anyone, but there were a lot of you :) (WHICH MAKES ME HAPPY!) so.... hope you liked it! Please review/send letters in for THE CULLENS!**

**thanks for reading,**

**pinkcrayon1101  
**


	10. A cullen cat climbed carrying coconuts

**Hoorah! Finally an update!!! :O I know, you're probably all shocked, since it's been like, a year :O  
**

**If you havent already, it would mean SOOO much to me if u did 2 things.**

**1. Go check out my other stories, specifically "the grass is always greener" b/c it hasn't gotten much love so far..... :(**

**2. Go to my website!! **.com/bluecrayon1101/fanfic **[link is also on bio!] **

**thanks !!!!! :]**

**

* * *

**

Bella: Uh, guys?

Carlisle: Yes Bella?

Bella: Uhm, we haven't answered any fan mail for a LOOONNG time...

Esme: Damn. They caught on.

Emmett: OH! Well, I burnt some of them to make a fire so I could burn stuff.. But I think there's some left over downstairs..

Alice: Let's go answer them!! Maybe I'll find another new shopping partner! YAY!

* * *

**_Hi. I love every single Cullen! I don't hate Rose either. I just prefer her nice side. My fave girls are Vamps- Alice and Rose. Sorry Esme u r awesome too. Human- Bella. My fave boys are Jasper and Carlisle. Edward and emmett are awesome but they are my faves.  
Carlisle- how many times have you fixed up Bella in the hospital or at your house.  
Alice- How are you so Bubbly all the time. You are awesome  
Jazz- is it hard being an empath. BTW I think u should forgive yourself for what happened at bellas party.  
Emmett- why do u love to eat the animal that almost killed you  
Esme-what is your fave thing ever  
Rose-why do you like fixing cars so much. You always act like a girly girl.  
Bella-when you got sick as a human what did edward do?  
With 3 AliceCullenXOXO_**

Dear AliceCullenXOXO,

Alice: OHMIGOD WE HAVE THE SAME NAME.

Jasper: Yes, Alice, we've been over this. Alice isn't exactly the most uncommon name.

Alice: Oh shut up Jazziphone.

Japer: JAZZIPHONE?!

Bella: Uhm... anyhoo.... Carlisle! First question goes to yo----

Rose: WAIT! JUST WAT A SECOND!!! Look at the first sentence! HAHAHAHA."_My favourite girl vamps are Alice and Rose._" HAHAHA.

Edward: Calm down Rose.

Emmett: Eddie! This is her first time let her be excited...

Rose: YAY ME!!!

Carlisle: right... Hmmmm... well, maybe about... well what would you say Bella?

Bella: I don't talk about my un-coordination as a human anymore.

Emmett: Yea, she only talks about being the only un-coordinated vamp in history. HAHAHA.

Esme: Right. moving on.

Alice: I HAVE BUBBLE MAKING STUFF IN MY ROOM. Yes, it's true.

Rose: That's why she has to get new clothes all the time. The bubble fluid stuff gets all over everthing.

Jazziphone: Uhm, it's okay. Sometimes it's really hard.

Lilly: HAHAHAHA JAZZIPHONE.

Jazziphone (aka. Jasper): Can you not?

Lilly: It's... So...Much...More...Fun! HAHAHAHA.

Jazziphone (aka Jasper): But you're making more work for yourself.

Lilly: Good point. Back to the questions.

Alice: But you're so good at it... uh, _Jasper_...

Jasper: Come on, it's not that hard of a name to remember compaired to Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett!

*awkward silence*

Emmett: I LOVE BEARS BEACAUSE THEY TASTE YUM YUM IN MY TUM TUM.

Edward: Good reason. *rolls eyes*

Esme: World peace.

Bella: This isn't Ms. America Esme. No need for that.

Esme: Right.... uhm, my family then.

Rose: It's more fun to have everyone think that you're a certain stereotype, then prove them all wrong! And besides, fixing your own car is awesome! POWER TO THE LADIES!

Lilly/Bella/Alice/Esme: REPRESENT!

Edward:.... I never wish to see that again. Ever.

Bella: HAHA if I told you what he did for me, the list would be endless. How about what he didn't do for me? He wouldn't get me McDonalds because apparenly it doesn't help 'support a healthy immune system'.

Edward: You're still mad at me for that?

Bella: Yes.

Esme: Thanks for your question!!!

Love,

The cullens

* * *

**Dear Cullens,  
First off, Alice and Jasper- you guys are my faves! Alice, do you torture Jasper with shopping like you do with Bella?  
Jake and Edward- Who do you think would win if you had a contest on who was hotter? (Sorry Edward, but I personally think Jake would win!)  
Rosalie- Would you take some anger management classes? Seriously girl, you got problems.  
Bella and Emmett- Will you guys wrestle more? It entertains me.  
Esme- Can I come live with you? I can try not to bother anyone.  
Carlisle- BITE ME!**

**xxVeronica**

Dear xxVeronica,

Edward: HAH! I've finally gotten used to internet names! the x's are just apart of a pretty thing she added to her name! It's still just 'veronica'.

*silence*

Alice: You _just_ figured that out?

Emmett: And you have how many medical degrees?

Edward: SHUT UP.

Alice: OOH YAY! I love being the favourite! Yes, of course I take Jazzy shopping with me! But it's not really torture for him! Right Jasper?

Jassy:.... Riiight.

Esme: I really wish you hadn't asked this next question.

Bella: Ohmigod. I knew there was a reason Esme hid the fan letters in a dog bone.

Emmett: Wait, what?

Esme/Bella: Nevermind.

Edward: HAHA ID TOTES WIN.

Emmett: Dude, you just said 'totes'. Gay much?

Edward: SHUT IT FATTIE.

Rose: Shut up! THE BOTH OF YOU OR ILL BURN YOU IN THE FIREPLACE

Bella: ...If Renesme ran into the fire, would she die?

All: ............................................

Rose: What a morbid question for a mother to ask.

Alice: But you gotta wonder...

Rose: And no, I already got _forced _into those classes...

Alice: She got kicked out before we left the office.

Rose: Awe, he was old and ugly anyway.

Emmett: I'd wrestle bella anyday!

Bella: No way. Im not a newborn anymore!

Esme: YAY ANOTHER DAUGHTER! (you're a girl right....?)

Emmett: DAMN. WHERE ALL THE FREAKING BOY VAMPIRES?!

Carlisle: I can't bite you. I got my 'fangs' filed down. Now I have no teeth.

Bella: Wait, wtf?

Love,

The Cullens

* * *

**haha. this is for all of you. What is your favorite spare time activity? And, who wants to change me into a vampire?  
~pearberry14**

Dear ~pearberry14,

Esme: Oh, yes, thank you SO MUCH for having a short question!!!

Carlisle: Childeren, Quick answers. Starting with... Bella.

Bella:OOh, bowling

Everyone Else: HAHAHAHA

Bella: I CAN BOWL.

ESme: HAHA ...O-OK, Emmett, HAHA uhm, go.

Emmett: Hehe. Playing pranks. Eddie?

Edward: My name is _edward_. Unless you want me calling you Emmy...

Emmett: YES.

Edward: Damn. Anyways, listening to music.

Alice/Rose: SHOPPING.

Rose: And cars. Obviously.

Esme: Jasper?

Jasper: reading about wars and war strategies

Carlisle: And you Esme?

Esme: Cooking!

*silence*

Bella: Uhm, you know im not a human anymore right?

Esme: I CAN DREAM! *runs away crying*

Emmett: Ok then... Carlisle?

Carlisle: Practicing medicine.

Love,

The Cullens

* * *

**Edward, did you know Jane is totally in love with you and has numerous picture of you in her room?**

**anonymous**

Dear anonymous,

Edward: WTF? Where's Aston Kutcher? I'm being punked right?

Alice/Emmett: HAHAHAHA JANE LOVES YOU.

Bella: DAMN YOU AND YOUR SPARKLES! YOU FREAKING FAIRY! * Runs away*

All: ...............

Love,  
The Cullens

* * *

**Yay! I've got to say, this is one of my favourite (yes, it's favo_u_rite in Canada.) stories to update!!! Hope you liked/loved it or thought it was okay. But i prefer one of the first two!  
**

NOTES: 

Pinkconverse (sorry if i got your screen name wrong) I didn't add yours in this chapter, cause I have plans for them. [THEY'RE SO LONG] :) They'll be in soon!

_NEXT CHAPTER IS CULLEN & VOULTURI & JAKE + LEAH. _

Please please please keep the awesome questions coming guys!!! You're all amazing! BUTTT Please, (this is a new rule) put your name at the bottom of the question. Ex:

blah blah blah

Love,

pinkcrayon1101

**yea? Not too much to ask for right? Otherwise, I have to copy/paste everything a million times. Thanks guys! You rockadoodles! :)**

**Lilly  
**


	11. What? Random? Me? Naw

**This one is for...Eddiepookersins, I was wondering if as a vampire you've ever spied on or "stalked" anyone besides Bella?**

**Love, Your Stalker/Bella's Stalker/Werewolf Killer(a.k.-Writer-KL)

* * *

**

Dear Your Stalker/Bella's Stalker/Werewolf Killer(a.k.-Writer-KL),

Edward: May I start off by saying that your name is strange? Honestly?

Bella: Wait, I have a stalker?

Emmett: RUN EDWARD, SHE CAUGHT ON!

Edward: I abandoned the role of 'creepy vampire stalker dude' when we got married.

Emmett: Good times. Good times.

Edward: Anyways… Eh, I've spied on plenty of people. I can't exactly tell you who or else the police might be after me.

*Cue Mission Impossible music*

Edward: What?

Alice: Sorry, I thought it fit the moment.

Edward: …Right. I _did _stalk my first school teacher. She was hot.

Bella: What?

Edward: Attractive?

Bella: Better.

Emmett: I wonder how many gummy bears I can get into my mouth.

_Love, The Cullens_

_P.S. I think I'll start calling Edward_ _"Eddiepookersins". It has a nice ring to it!

* * *

_

**Dear every-main-character-in-the-saga (man, that was long):**

**First off, Jasper, I love you! And you, too, Alice. Jasper, I LOVE your attitude! All the wierdness and such. Again, Alice, I love you, too. Jasper, can I treat you like my older brother? Alice, can you give me some fashion tips and a makeover? (I know you love that ;)**

**Emmett, I really like you being all happy and funny (total opposite of Rosalie, no offense). Can you be my brother, too? How about some jokes? Rosalie, you're so beautiful! I know you already know that. How many inches high are your shoes and where'd you get them?**

**Edward and Bella, you are a perfect couple! Edward, what is the most surprising thought you heard from all the Cullens? Bella, what's your favorite book and music and singer and movie?**

**Carlisle and Esme, will you adopt me?**

**PS. I love everyone, I swear. I just like Jasper's hair, and his wierdness.**

**Love,**

**writermuziklover**

Dear writermuziklover,

Jasper: Thank you, thank you. Join one of the many fan groups I have.

All: ...

Esme: Jasper, dear, you have one... and it's operated from our garage.

Carlisle: Which reminds me, I need to clean that out.

Jasper: *hiss* The fans will be angry!

Alice: Uh... ooh, yay! Another person who loves me!

Bella: I feel like I just heard this two seconds ago.

Jake: I know how you feel bells.

Bella: Don't get too close. You still smell. Not just like werewolf, but _sweaty _werewolf. God, don't you use deoderent?

Jake: Eh, it's over rated.

Alice: THIS IS MY QUESTION! NOW SHUT UP! BELLA ALWAYS GETS THE FRIGGING ATTENTION. NOW ITS MY TURN SO SHUT IT!

All: ...

Leah: For a tiny person, you're awfully loud.

Alice: Thank you. Anyway, of course I would give you a makeover! It's like, tradition!

Bella: Tradition?

Rose: Yea, it's what we do to all of Edward's girlfriends.

Bella: . . .

Carlisle: Don't worry Bella, they're joking. Before the two of you got together, 99% of all people thought he was gay.

Alice: It's because I get him such nice clothes.

Emmett: I WILL BE YOUR BROTHER BEAR.

Rose: Shut it Emmy. I know right? Im gorgeous. And the shoes I'm wearing right this moment are grey coach slingbacks, 3 1/2 inches, and I got them at the coach store in LA!

Leah/Bella: NO ONE CARES!

Rose: Obviously she does!

Edward: Let's all calm down and get our panties out of a twist. The most surprising thought i've heard from anyone was... Carlisle. I heard _" Must Kill... MUST KILL! muhhahahahaha..." _So I ran to him, thinking he was killing someone. Turns out he was playing Super Mario on the Wii...

Carlisle: I thought we were never going to mention that.

Edward: Sorry.

Carlisle: EDWARD LIKES TO EAT ICE CREAM

Bella: Uh... Anyway... favourite book: Wurthering Heights. Favourite singer: All time low/Every Avenue. Favourite Movie: Interveiw with a Vampire.

Edward: Really? I like Valentine's day more...

Leah: You are messed up in more ways than one.

Edward: What?

Leah: I can smell the cookies wafting from the ovens that the elves in your hair use to feed their populations.

Esme: AND ON THAT NOTE, thank you for the lovely questions!

Love,

_The Cullens _+ Leah + Jake

Jake: Not cool.

Emmett: Here's a slurpee. Go drink it.

Jake: Sweet man, thanks! 


End file.
